


Gavin needs Michael's advice

by hellsyeah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needs help, Michael is who he turns to, even if it annoys Michael to no end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin needs Michael's advice

“Gavin, holy fuck.” Michael pulled the pillow over his head and groaned. His best friend was currently pacing back and forth in his bedroom after having woken him up. He picked his head up from the mattress to look at the clock, at least it was after noon this time. 

“But Michael, I need your help.” Gavin had one hand in his own hair and he couldn’t stop moving. He came over to Michael’s apartment to ask him for some advice, like he usually did, and now he was feeling nervous about what he needed to ask. Gavin kept his eyes trained on Michael’s exposed back while he paced, Lindsay had let him in. “Just get up, Michael.” Another groan came from the bed and Michael pulled the pillow around his head tighter, “Don’t suffocate yourself Michael.” 

Michael sighed heavily and threw the pillow in Gavin’s general direction, smirking when he heard a definite yelp. “Saying my name a million times won’t make me move faster.” Michael really had no problem helping Gavin out when he could, he just didn’t like having to be woken up to do so. He pulled himself off the bed, standing in his pajamas for a second before padding off to the bathroom, waving a hand at Gavin, “Shower. Then I’ll deal with whatever your fucking problem was.”

Gavin grinned and ran out of the bedroom, past Lindsay who pulled her feet out of the way just before Gavin could trip over them, and into the kitchen. He’d been to Michael’s apartment enough to know where everything was so he fixed Michael and himself a cup of coffee to pass the time while he waited.

 

When Michael finally emerged from the bedroom about twenty minutes later, Gavin was nervous again. Michael took the cup of coffee held out to him and took a big sip before he looked at Gavin, “What do you need?” 

Then Gavin started talking. Michael didn’t catch any of it because he was rambling in that stupid accent again, plus he sounded like he had drank a few cups too many of coffee. Michael had to physically reach over and put a hand over his mouth. “For fucks sake, slow the hell down.” Gavin looked at him with wide eyes, and once Michael’s hand was away from his face he let out a deep breath.

“I have a problem.” Gavin ignored Michael’s ‘clearly’ and rung his hands together, looking at anything but Michael. “I don’t know what to do.” Michael raised an eyebrow, and Gavin sighed, “There’s this guy a-” Gavin didn’t get to finish his sentence because Michael started laughing. He crossed his arms and pouted, “This isn’t funny Michael.”

It was funny, Michael had to bite his lip to stop laughing before he looked back up at Gavin again. He nodded, “Okay, okay. It’s not funny.” He laughed again, “But it is funny, because, a guy Gavin? You’re having guy problems?” Michael was used to Gavin coming over with problems but never a guy problem. “Isn’t Lindsay a better person to ask?” 

“Stop being a pleb Michael.” Gavin was still pouting and he wouldn’t look at Michael.

Michael sighed, “Fine, what’s wrong, who’s the dude?” 

Gavin looked back up at him, “Well, I don’t know how to tell him I like him.” Gavin was aware of how he sounded a lot like a grade school kid on the play ground, whining because his crush won’t pay him any attention.

“That’s a big problem.” Michael rolled his eyes again, leaning against the counter. “Seriously Gavin just ask the guy out. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“A lot could happen!” Gavin’s tone was exasperated. “It could make it awkward at work. I’d have to see him all the time if he said no.”

“We work with him, huh?” Michael smirked, “Which one is it? Kerry? He’s cool, but he doesn’t look your type.” Gavin’s eyes widened, “What about Miles? Or Ray? Or-” Michael didn’t finish his questioning because Gavin jumped on him suddenly, hands covering his mouth.

“Shut up Michael.” Gavin’s face was extremely red. He had Michael pressed against the counter and he was looking around, making sure no one heard him. Michael’s body started shaking and Gavin took a step back. Oh, he was laughing again. 

As soon as Gavin was back far enough Michael waved his hand in the air, he was laughing so hard he had to put one hand on his stomach. It took him a minute to right himself again and when he did he noticed how pissed Gavin looked, “I’m sorry, but Ray? This shit is over Ray? Holy fuck.” Michael dissolved back into laughter again.

“Suck a nob.” Gavin crossed his arms glaring at him while he laughed, “I don’t know why I come to you for help. You’re no help at all.” He went to storm out of the apartment when Michael’s hand grabbed his wrist.

“Nu uh, don’t even think about running out of here,” Michael smiled at him, face red and breathing heavily. “I’ll help you out. It’s a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.” When Gavin didn’t say anything and continued to glare he continued, “It’s a lot easier to help someone when both people have the same problem.” 

Gavin was the one who raised an eyebrow in question this time, “What does that even mean?” 

“It means, Ray likes you too. You guys are idiots.” Michael let go of Gavin’s wrist and instead put both hands on his shoulders, turning him around and pushing him toward the door. “I swear, if you don’t go tell Ray about this, I will.”

Gavin fought Michael’s pushing but with a smile this time. He let Michael push him to the door and pull it open. Before it closed he stopped it with his foot, “You’re not just fooling with me again are you?” 

Michael sighed, “Go away Gavin, I’m going to bed.” But he gave him a smile before he shut the door on him.

Outside the door Gavin was smiling. He nearly ran outside back to his bike, he had somewhere to be now. 

 


End file.
